


Groovy

by mistress_shiny



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-27
Updated: 2005-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the BDM, featuring, jayne, his guitar, singing and mentions of momma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groovy

**Author's Note:**

> no spoilers but set post BDM - x posted to my LJ at [](http://mistress-shiny.livejournal.com/profile)[**mistress_shiny**](http://mistress-shiny.livejournal.com/) & [](http://community.livejournal.com/afterserenity/profile)[**afterserenity**](http://community.livejournal.com/afterserenity/) & [](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_fanfic/profile)[**ff_fanfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_fanfic/) & [](http://community.livejournal.com/rayne_shippers/profile)[**rayne_shippers**](http://community.livejournal.com/rayne_shippers/)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[fic](http://mistress-shiny.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [firefly](http://mistress-shiny.livejournal.com/tag/firefly), [jayne/river](http://mistress-shiny.livejournal.com/tag/jayne%2Friver)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Groovy - the flufftacular**_  
Fandom: Firefly  
Title: Groovy  
Series: none  
Author: Mistress_Shiny  
Rating: PG? (I have no idea on this rating thing so please correct me if I'm wrong) -  
Genre: Het - FLUFF!!!!!  
Characters/pairing: Jayne/River  
Summary: After the BDM, featuring, jayne, his guitar, singing and mentions of momma.  
Disclaimer: every thing belongs to Joss whedon inc. and all those big multinationals. Not for profit. except groovy kind of love which belongs to Carole Bayer Sayer and Toni White  
Author's Note: no spoilers but set post BDM - x posted to my LJ at [](http://mistress-shiny.livejournal.com/profile)[**mistress_shiny**](http://mistress-shiny.livejournal.com/) & [](http://community.livejournal.com/afterserenity/profile)[**afterserenity**](http://community.livejournal.com/afterserenity/) & [](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_fanfic/profile)[**ff_fanfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_fanfic/) & [](http://community.livejournal.com/rayne_shippers/profile)[**rayne_shippers**](http://community.livejournal.com/rayne_shippers/)  
beta'd by the wonderful [](http://blackbauble.livejournal.com/profile)[**blackbauble**](http://blackbauble.livejournal.com/)

  
Jayne’s head spun, the gorram crazy girl was everywhere he went, there weren’t a lot of places to go on board Serenity but every time he found his way to one River would show up. And it wasn’t like it was by chance, she’d come traipsing up with her armful of art supplies and park her bony little backside next to his and sit. Sometimes she’d show Jayne the pictures she drew, sometimes they were horses and butterflies and other times they were detailed plans of god knows what building she had stored in her head. Either way she expected Jayne to admire them, at first he’d tried to ignore her but she’d pouted, he’d kept ignoring her until she began throwing pen’s at his head with deadly accuracy. He’d relented and grunted “Good job” at her which had seemed to make her happy.

And now here she was, wrapped around his legs like a child while he played his guitar. He’d been playing a song his mother had had him learn, she said it was a love song from Earth that was. He plucked out the notes carefully, deliberately, his eyes closed as he remembered his mother standing at the window, humming the song.  
When he opened his eyes again River was staring up at him.  
“Whatcha starin’ at girl?”  
“Play it again” she reached up and pushed his hand down to the strings.  
Jayne’s chin jutted out, he hated it when crazy started to order him around.  
“Why should I?”  
River rolled her eyes at him, “Because it will make you happy.”  
“Now what makes you think that?”  
“Because I know the words.”  
Words. Something in Jayne’s brain stumbled, righted itself and tumbled backwards into memory. His momma’s thin voice echoed through the house of his childhood, she’d stopped singing when his pappy died, but she’d never lost her love for music, it was just like the words didn’t mean so much any more.  
Unconsciously he’d begun to play, Rivers voice sounded just like his momma’s, well not just like it really, his momma’s voice had never sounded like it had this much schoolin’.  
“When I’m feeling blue, all I have to do, is take a look at you, then I’m not so blue…”  
Jayne’s voice sounded like a growl as he began to sing with her.  
“When your close to me, I can feel your heartbeat, I can feel you breathing in my ear, wouldn’t you agree, baby you and me, we got a groovy kind of love”

River’s head was resting on Jayne’s knee, he left off playing and reached out to touch the fall of curls, like he’d seen his father do to his mother so many times.

“He loved her very much Jayne Cobb.” River’s voice startled Jayne and he pulled his hand away from her head.  
“Gorram cheesy earth songs, ain’t no such thing as groovy love, now git outta my bunk, you’re botherin’ me.” Jayne was angry, for a moment he’d had a glimpse of what his parents had had. He’d been content and then reality kicked in, she was crazy, he was old enough to be her father and anyhow she didn’t even LIKE him.

“If a girl didn’t like a body, why would she spend so much time with him?” River was on her knees before him now, her hands rested on both his thighs, the warmth from her hands burned through the thin material of his pants.  
“I don’t know girl, but you can’t keep following me around like this.” Jayne put his guitar down and stood, he was about to step away from her and open the hatch, but she stopped him. River stood and placed her hands on his chest.

“This girl want’s you to be happy.”  
Jayne reached down and grabbed her shoulders like he was going to shake her. “What would make me happy is you, somewhere else.”  
“Only the first part of that statement is true,” River stepped back out of his grip,  
“but if you want me to leave, the girl will leave.”  
Jayne looked at his empty hands, she’d felt so fragile there, like one of those butterflies she always drew, he realised what he really wanted was to hold her in his arms and keep all the monsters away.  
River closed the distance between them and slipped her arms around his waist. when Jayne found his voice it was a low growl, “Gorram it girl, you don’t want to be with someone like me, I kill people.”  
River leaned back and gave Jayne the look she usually saved for when someone was being REALLY stupid.  
“So do I silly!”  



End file.
